


What could go wrong?

by Ab0019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Probably going to be shitty, first fic, in sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ab0019/pseuds/Ab0019
Summary: Part 1 of " more than waving through a window " so look forward to that ( this is really short, this is more a cliffhanger)





	What could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Christien is playing Veronica Sawyer   
> And Evan Hansen is playing JD. The real Veronica come up in a different part of the story and JD is mentioned.

Instead of the spotlight shining down on Veronica Sawyer taking the bomb of stage, the curtains fell. Someone had found JD's prop gun backstage

**Author's Note:**

> You may be wondering how the hell Evan tried out for JD and how he got the role and why he has a gun. All I can say is that Evan is no longer in control


End file.
